


Cliche Actor

by polandspringz



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakuctiy Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Yuukeii Yesterday with a twist on the tale.(Originally published on 8/11/13 on Fanfiction.net)





	Cliche Actor

Yesterday evening, everything was normal.

Today, everything was twisted.

I had hoped that I could tell him before the sunset yesterday. Unfortunately, when I pleaded to God, he decided that this fate would have been better.

I reached him just before he went into suffering. I ran across the hill, sprinting to my school. I nearly crashed through a window doing so. I had stumbled up staircases after staircase, and when I arrived at the classroom door, I didn't stop to catch my breath. I charged the door and swung it open and raced towards his desk. He was sitting up looking out the window. I saw him turn and look at me with a confused expression first then his usual goofy grin.

I wanted to pinch his cheeks again but I knew I didn't have time. I walked up to him, and opened my mouth.

"Haruka I love-"

His eyes suddenly became cloudy. I saw his head droop, his smile faded as he fell to the floor. I immediately panicked.

"Haruka! Haruka! Now is not the time to be sleeping! Get up! Get up! Haruka…..Please…GET UP!" I was pulling him up from his shirt collar and was punching him. When I got no response, I let go, and he slumped on the floor again. I did as well; I sat in front of him, and began to bawl. I was so angry. I hated the world. I hated everything. I couldn't take what this world had done. Most of all, I hated that I did the most cliché thing ever. I had wished for a cliché ending.

I had always wanted to have the cliché happily ever after ending, that even though it took a while to confess, I would end up married to him, and we would live the cliché life like everyone else. Now, I was living in a twisted world.

Today, I had so many chances, I could of confessed whenever I wanted, but I was too busy hiding behind headphones.

I guess I'm not the only one.

We all must be hiding behind headphones, pretending not to care, but we have our own story to fill, our own place.

Then I understood, I was nothing more than a cliché character still.

You are until you realize it.

When you realize you are nothing more than a headphone actor.


End file.
